


Fuck Steve Rogers

by stvrked



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, IronBat - Freeform, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, aka the best ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrked/pseuds/stvrked
Summary: "Shouldn't you be patrolling around your clown-filled town?""Maybe we should switch places, I think you and your All-American costume will fit well with Gotham."





	Fuck Steve Rogers

Birthdays. Tony was never big on birthdays, not after he got kidnapped anyways. It keeps reminding him of how he's getting older and closer to death. But there he was, at a party that his team mates — by team mates, i meant Steve McGuilty-About-Siberia Rogers — throw.

Steve had been trying so hard, _too_ hard. Tony tried telling him that they can be just friends and that would probably be better, but Steve had been Tony deprived for years. Rhodey can't really blame Steve, no one can't. They were the great love story, but Bucky happened.

"Suffering much?" A deep, raspy voice snapped Tony out of his thoughts of his former lover.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, preparing himself to act as if he was enjoying himself, only to be shocked by the figure that spoke.

"Bruce?"

Stood tall at 6'4" in a custom midnight blue Gucci suit. Bruce Wayne — probably _the_ _only_ _man_ to ever measure up to Tony. Last time Tony had met him was almost ten years ago, but Bruce ages like a fine wine. The grey streaks on his hair made him way more attractive than he already was.

"Happy one year closer to death, Anthony," Bruce said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Tony raised the champagne glass that he had been holding. "Thank you. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Rhodes called and I happened to be in town."

"So you didn't jump into your chopper and flew yourself from Gotham to Manhattan?" Tony teased, "thought I was special enough for you to do so."

Steve saw the interaction from the corner of his eyes and decided to interrupt them. He coughed as it seemed that the pair didn't see him.

"Are you here to refill my champagne?" Tony stiffled a laugh at Bruce's word. Bruce knew damn well who it was, _who_ _Steve_ _was_ _to_ _Tony_ — Rhodey had told him, but he didn't bother to play nice. Steve left Tony in Siberia for God's sake.

Steve gave his infamous glare at Bruce, ordinary men would've flinched and walk away, but not Bruce. The audacity of Steve and his $3,000 suit. Bruce's Tom Ford dress shirt itself was half the price. Bruce looked at Steve up and down.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling around your clown-filled town?"

The look on Bruce's face remained the same, but inside he was wondering how the hell Captain America knew about it. 

"Maybe we should switch places, I think you and your All-American costume will fit well with Gotham."

Rhodey and Carol who were close-by — ready to break up the fight that they were sure was going to happen — choked on their drinks. 

The blond's fists clenched along with his jaws. Everyone else turned their heads at them. They thought, ' _Bruce_ _Wayne_   _is_   _nothing_   _compared to_   _Captain_ _America_ ,' but Bruce Wayne made a False God bleed, Steve Rogers is just a laboratorium rat.

Steve took a step toward Bruce, only to be stopped with Tony's hand on his chest. "Steve, let's not." 

"No, let's," Bruce said in a cocky tone. That did it for Steve. A punch landed on the billionaire's perfect cheek.

Bruce was surprisingly calm and collected, Carol already held Steve back. No one knew that Bruce is The Bat. Tony had known for a long time, he remembered waking up at Bruce's bed and Bruce had new bruises that wasn't there on the night before, besides Tony is smarter than most — he figured it out quickly.

Gotham's Golden Boy walked up to Captain Righteous-Oh-So-Noble. He spoke in a whispering tone, "I'm rich enough to buy you from the government and is very much capable of putting you inside a grave. I've dealt with boyscouts like you before. I made God bleed. You're just another freak on the streets to be taken care of."

His shoulder bumped Steve's as he sauntered out the room, Tony shook his head at Steve and followed Bruce.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Do you think the batmobile still fit for two?" Tony flirted casually.

"Only one way to find out."

They got into the elevator and Bruce smirked at Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is, but kudos and comments would be appreciated!
> 
> *English is not my native language, sorry for grammar mistakes.


End file.
